


White Lights (Ocean of Noise)

by amadeuplove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Facials, Finger Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Smoking, handjobs, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/pseuds/amadeuplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn and Niall have only known each other for a school year, they get high in Zayn’s room, and Harry is their drug dealer. (Or your average Niall/Zayn shotgunning/smoking fic with included descriptions of Zayn’s room and high!Niall dirty talking his way into sexy times. Some feelings snuck in, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lights (Ocean of Noise)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for teaboytoaliens, because she does a lot for me, and deserved some high 1D PWP. She also contributed to helping this not suck so bad, but alas, we couldn't find a britpick (because talking to new people is scary). 
> 
> We tried to find all the mistakes, but British people, please help me if you spot anything. <3 This is my first One Direction fic. My sense of humor may have slipped in during the sexy times, so I apologize in advance.

The minute they got into Zayn’s room, precautions were taken. Zayn opened the window and stuffed an old hoodie under the door. Incense was lit, a thick scent named “Midnight Rain”. To top it off, Zayn snapped on the white fairy lights hanging up around his ceiling, a thin red silk covering the center light to dim the room. That measure wasn’t as necessary as the others, but it set the mood nicely, Niall thought. As Zayn’s head hit a propped up layer of black pillows, Niall hesitantly tip toed over the clothes and CDs on the floor. He’d been to Zayn’s house a few times since school started back in the fall, but he’d never been here when his parents weren’t home, let alone to do what they were about to do. It was going to be a bonding experience. That was the idea, anyway.

Zayn smirked at Niall when he finally made it to the bed and sat on the edge, a good distance from Zayn. 

“...Get comfortable, mate.” 

Niall laughed, scooting back on the bed until his back hit the wall, Zayn bending his knees to give Niall room on the small bed. They wasted no time before Zayn lit the first spliff. Earlier that day, they had bought four from Harry just for this weekend, since tomorrow Zayn’s family, with an additional Niall, were going to their cousin’s house, and it was expected to be a long drive that they wanted to be high for. Tonight they were going to smoke two and save the others for the ride. Zayn insisted they share each one instead of take their own.

Four hits later, Niall started feeling more relaxed. It’d been a stressful month, and he hadn’t smoked in at least two. Zayn, on the other hand, smoked with Harry every day before class, something Niall wished he’d stop doing. It wasn’t so much that Zayn was stoned every time Niall saw him lately, but that he was getting high with _Harry_.

“Niall, are you already high?” Zayn grinned, closing his eyes and shaking his head back on the pillows. “Jesus, mate, I should smoke with you more often, you need to build your tolerance.”

Niall agreed. Zayn should definitely smoke more with Niall than Harry, because Harry was cool and had an expensive car, and Niall was a band geek and took the bus. Niall liked Harry all right, but Harry had just recently broken up with his boyfriend, and that scared Niall more than it should. It wasn’t like Niall and Zayn were anything, but--well. Niall definitely _wished_ they were.

Six hits each. Zayn set the roach on his nightstand. “Ready for the next one?”

Niall bit his lip. “In a minute, maybe.” Zayn nodded. Silence.

Niall leaned his head back on the wall, watching smoke circulate up by the ceiling. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt Zayn’s calves resting over his thighs, Zayn’s feet hanging off the bed. Niall looked over - Zayn had slouched down the pillows, his eyes closed.

His hands. Niall’s hands were moving by themselves and clasping themselves over Zayn’s calves. This wasn’t normal, this feeling. He didn’t smoke a lot, but there was no way he should have been feeling this high this fast.

“What kind did Harry say this was?”

Zayn opened his eyes when he felt Niall’s hands rubbing his legs. He shrugged. “Good shit.”

“...That’s not a name.”

“Didn’t ask. He always hooks us up though, yeah?”

Niall nodded, but next time he wanted to know the name. He liked naming things. Like Zayn’s calves. His mind immediately named them Jerry and Helga. Helga had such an attitude with Jerry, so Niall pushed them a little ways apart, making Zayn’s right calf bump his own knee.

Zayn laughed. “What’re you doing?”

Niall was too lazy to explain why. “Dunno, just felt right.”

“Does that mean we shouldn’t smoke the next one right now?”

Zayn’s trousers were black. And tight. And hanging low on his hips. Zayn needed to be high with Niall.

“No, go ahead. We’ll need a good night’s sleep tonight.”

Zayn reached over to the nightstand to grab the second spliff, his shirt rising up. Niall took notice. Of course. This was bad. 

Taking his legs back, Zayn got on his knees and crawled over the bed, putting the spliff up to Niall’s lips. They smiled at each other before Zayn held the lighter up, waiting for Niall to breathe in. 

One hit.

Two hits.

Niall shivered. “Can we close the window a bit?”

Zayn responded by going over to close it, turning back to Niall. “Just remind me that we need to open it before we pass out, yeah?” 

Watching Zayn walk back to the bed was an experience in itself. He grabbed his phone, turned on Usher, and started to dance, all rolling hips and sloppy grin on his face. Niall’s cheeks turned red and Zayn laughed before he dragged another hit of the spliff, moving his hips in Niall’s direction to beckon him to the makeshift dance floor. Niall shook his head, smiling over at Zayn, and tucked his hands under his knees to prevent Zayn from grabbing them. This only made Zayn try harder, though. He leaned his torso against Niall’s knees, putting the spliff to Niall’s lips so he could take another hit. It could have been the fact that the room was now baked with the window closed, but Niall’s eyelids were starting to get heavy. His head felt lighter than it had in a long time, though, probably because of Zayn leaning on him like that. Zayn seemed to enjoy it, because he stayed that way as he smoked his next hit, holding himself up by putting his hand on Niall’s shoulder.

He took a longer drag than normal and stared at Niall for a long moment before the hand that was on Niall’s shoulder went to rest on the back of his head. Suddenly, Zayn’s lips were against Niall’s, Zayn’s lips forcing Niall’s mouth open. Niall inhaled, startled, and wasn’t prepared for the smoke entering his lungs. As he coughed heavily, Zayn stood back, laughing with squinty eyes and a bright grin, his hand failing to hide his amusement. 

“Sorry, I thought you understood what I was doing.”

Niall shook his head, hacking out one last cough. “You kiss me... and then you try to kill me...”

Zayn smiled and shook his head, sitting back on the bed, his body turned towards Niall. “Here, let’s try again.”

Turning his body to match Zayn’s, Niall scooted closer, straightening his posture. “Okay. Ready.”

When he looked over at Zayn, his heart beat skyrocketed. Zayn was staring at his lips in a haze. 

“...I said I’m ready.”

Zayn looked down, smirking slightly, and then took another long drag, the rolled up paper nearing its end. He leaned his head in again towards Niall before they both parted their lips once touching. It was completely unfair that this was happening, Niall thought. He wanted to focus on the feel of Zayn’s lips much more than he wanted to concentrate on inhaling properly. When Zayn pulled away, Niall was able to exhale without coughing. They both looked down at the spliff that still had at least four hits left on it.

“I’m fuckin’ high,” Zayn said.

“Seems so, yeah. Same.”

Stifling a grin by biting his lip, Zayn’s stare went back to Niall’s lips. “Can we do that again? Minus the shotgunning part?”

Harry must have laced the joint with cocaine. There was no other humanly possible way for Niall’s heart to be beating this fast. He was about to die before he ever got to kiss Zayn for real. Typical, honestly.

“You mean, you want to just _kiss_ kiss me?”

“I think so, yeah. Is that weird?”

Completely. Absurdly. Extraordinarily. “No.”

“I guess it’s because I’m high.”

Marijuana was only illegal to cockblock Niall Horan. That was official. Thank God Zayn didn’t like to follow the law.

Niall stole the spliff from Zayn’s fingertips and took two long drags before handing the roach back, exhaling the smoke up at the ceiling, watching it spiral. Zayn placed the roach on the nightstand along with the other one, and when he turned back he was surprised by Niall placing a hand on his cheek before leaning in to kiss him, sucking in Zayn’s bottom lip for a moment before pulling back, smirking. It was possibly Niall’s favorite part about getting high, how he could just _do_ things instead of obsessing over _maybe_ doing them.

“...Why’d you do that?”

Niall smirked, grabbing Zayn’s hand and resting it on his own knee. “I guess it’s because I’m high.” He rubbed his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Do you want my hand on your knee?”

It was now or never. Niall felt like a superhero conquering teenage sexual interaction. He only hoped he didn’t feel like a friendship ruining villain in the morning. 

“I do.”

Zayn must have felt like a superhero, too. He leaned his face so his lips were hovering closer to Niall’s. “What else do you want?” Zayn whispered.

Niall answered by closing the distance between them, brushing their lips carefully together. Zayn was a fantastic kisser, lips gentle at first until Niall was pressing Zayn back against the mattress, his knees getting in between Zayn’s thighs, and then he got filthy, wet sliding lips and his tongue pressed up against the roof of Niall’s mouth. They moved their hips to the beat of a slow song that was playing, Zayn moaning softly when Niall started to grind down, his palms pressing against the mattress above Zayn’s head.

“Fuck, Niall, wait...” 

Niall stopped immediately, his heart racing. “Shit, sorry. Zayn, I’m really high, and--”

A finger came up to press against Niall’s lips. “Shh.” Zayn smirked. “I just want to be on top of you instead.”

They turned around, Niall’s head now against the pillows as Zayn straddled his hips, his hands resting on Niall’s chest. Zayn began to grind down, his mouth falling open before Niall even started thrusting up. Niall grabbed Zayn’s hips and guided him down whenever Zayn tried to go up, keeping a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long after Niall closed his eyes that he let himself imagine that their clothes were off and he was inside of Zayn, the thought alone making him harder. 

Feeling the bulge in Niall’s jean pressing up against his own only made Zayn work harder at grinding down, feeling Niall’s hands tighten on his hips.The idea that maybe Niall’s fingers would leave bruises made Zayn’s head tilt back, and unexpectedly, he felt one of Niall’s hands sliding up his shirt, rubbing over his abs as Niall continued to force Zayn down on him with the other hand.

“Fuck, you’re so hot...”

The words leaving Niall’s mouth sounded criminal to Zayn’s ears. The fact that they were both extremely high worried him, but only to a small degree. He’d known for a while now that Niall was getting increasingly attractive as their friendship wore on, and if Niall thought that about him too, then that was... awesome. All those morning smoke talks with Harry about how to go about asking Niall out flew out the window - who fucking cared anymore? Not Niall, apparently. Definitely not Zayn, either.

Zayn leaned himself down to attach his lips back to Niall’s. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Niall’s hands dipping into his back pockets, groping his arse through them. “You are, too...” Zayn mumbled back, tilting his head to leave love bites down Niall’s neck, stopping by his collarbone to start sucking at pale skin. Niall moaned in response, pulling Zayn back up to kiss him hard. He sat up, his arm wrapping around Zayn’s back to keep him balanced in his lap, and pulled back to look at Zayn’s face. Zayn bit his lip and half smiled uncertainly.

“...I really want to take our clothes off, but I think it might be a bad idea,” Niall whispered. 

“I... What do you want to do then?” 

Niall pressed a kiss to Zayn’s jaw, causing Zayn to tilt his head to give him a better angle to kiss down his neck. “...I think it’d be really cool if you took your shirt off for me,” Niall decided.

Laughing slightly, Zayn placed a hand on Niall’s shoulder to balance himself as he took his shirt off with the other, tossing it on the floor. “I’m going to get cold now, you twat.”

Niall grinned and pushed at Zayn’s shoulders. “Get up, then.” Zayn made a noise of protest and clung to Niall, who rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “No, come on, we’ll get under the blankets.”

Zayn slid easily off to stand next to the bed, Niall quickly following and flipping down the duvet. Zayn let Niall push him playfully down onto the sheets and grinned lazily as Niall climbed back in between Zayn’s knees, pulling the duvet up over them.

“Better?”

“Much.”

Niall slid his hands down Zayn’s torso then, palming briefly over his dick on the way to rub at his inner thigh. Zayn shivered at the heat of Niall’s hand through his jeans and tried to remember that this was still the Niall that played trombone in the school band and spent all his money on Nando’s and gumballs. Nothing intimidating here.

“What’cha wanna do, Zayn?”

“Well... We already agreed about not taking clothes off, but my shirt’s off, so we went against our own rules.”

Niall laughed, leaning down to kiss Zayn’s chest, lips dragging over his skin as he worked his way lower, stopping to suck on Zayn’s hip bone just above his jeans. 

Zayn hummed and wound his fingers into Niall’s hair. “Mmm, that feels kinda nice...”

“Kinda?” Niall looked up, raising an eyebrow at Zayn with his chin propped up on the button of his jeans. Zayn took a deep breath and tried not to think too hard.

“...What’re your plans? Do you, like, fuck, what’s the word?” Zayn hated words, sometimes. They didn’t particularly like him, either.

“I want to taste you.”

“Wha--Uh. Okay.” 

“Is that a yes?”

Zayn stared down at him, blinking a couple times. “Are we agreeing to you blowing me?”

Niall grinned, blowing air onto Zayn’s navel, making him shiver. “That’d be blowing you, yeah? I’m talking about sucking you off.”

“Prick.”

Laughing, Niall ran his hand once over Zayn’s crotch before slowly pulling down the zipper. “Don’t say that if you want me to actually suck yours.”

Zayn swallowed and arched his hips up to help Niall take his trousers off, Niall tossing them unceremoniously to the floor to join the ranks of the rest of Zayn’s closet.

Niall couldn’t help but stare at the bulge in Zayn’s boxer briefs. _Of course_ , Zayn would wear boxer briefs. Niall started to hope that this didn’t mean he would have to take his jeans off too to expose his green penguin boxers, even if it would cost him his own blowjob. Before he could start pulling down the elastic of Zayn’s underwear, Zayn’s hand came out to wrap around Niall’s wrist.

“Wait, I think we should just jerk each other off. I don’t feel comfortable with you doing this if we’ve never even gone on a date or anything.”

Niall could have sworn his heart rate picked up to triple time. _Anything,_ his mind seemed to scream at him. “Are you saying you _want_ to go on a date?”

The moment of silence that passed was the longest one Niall had ever encountered.

Zayn licked his lips, dragging Niall by the shirt to pull him up, their bodies pressing against one another. “I’m saying I want to ask you on a date when I’m not high, but for right now, I want to just watch you get off at the same time as me.”

Niall frowned slightly, moving to lean his back against the wall that the bed was situated against, giving Zayn more room on the bed. 

“What? Does that disappoint you?” Zayn laughed softly, sliding his hand through his hair.

“I... yeah, a little.” Purposely staring down at Zayn’s bulge, Niall reached his hand out to palm Zayn through the thin material. “But it’s fine.” Niall kept rubbing him, and in a couple moments, Zayn was shifting closer, yanking at Niall’s shirt to get him to take it off, and Niall was undoing his pants and kicking them off right after. They continued rubbing each other with their one articles of clothing on, Zayn never saying a word about Niall’s penguin boxers.

Eventually Niall worked up the nerve to slip his hand under the fabric and wrap it around Zayn’s cock, telling him how warm he felt in his hand and how good it felt to finally be doing this. The word _finally_ stuck with Zayn as he shifted his arm away from Niall’s to wrap his own hand around Niall’s cock, pumping him in time with Niall’s rhythm. He stared down, trying to memorise every inch of Niall’s body so he could picture it perfectly later.

“Turn on your side,” Niall said, guiding Zayn to turn toward the outside of the bed.

Zayn’s eyes shot open when he felt Niall’s cock pressed against his arse, Niall’s hand reaching over Zayn’s hip to continue jerking him off. Niall spread his cheeks gently, his cock rubbing between them, making Zayn involuntarily arch back. He could feel Niall’s smirk press against his shoulder blade, his teeth digging gently into the skin.

“You like that?”

Zayn moaned louder when he felt Niall against him. “Fuck, don’t stop...”

Niall chuckled softly, stopping despite Zayn’s requests. He spoke quieter, but in the same deep voice, and it made Zayn shiver. “I’m going to need lube or something if I keep doing that, ya have any?”

“Niall, I don’t want to have sex--”

“--No, I know, I know. I just mean for, like, sliding against, yeah? Or, I can finger you, or like...”

Zayn’s brain short circuited, and then he vaguely remembered what it felt to orgasm when he was high, and, well. That ruled out anything he was previously considering about romance before sex. He let out a shaky “yes” before reaching far over to the nightstand to take out a small bottle of lube, handing it behind himself to Niall, not being able to look back at him. Staring at Niall while breathing was a hard effort in general, but staring at Niall with a raging boner, slicking his fingers up to do unimaginably amazing things to Zayn? Zayn didn’t fancy dying of asphyxiation before he even got to take Niall out on a date.

He moaned when he felt the first finger press inside him, Niall waiting for the okay to do anything else. Neither of them were virgins, but they weren’t exactly sex experts. When Zayn nodded slowly, Niall pressed another one in, going back to wrapping his hand around Zayn’s cock, pumping him in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Zayn couldn’t help but moan loudly, grateful that no one was home and wouldn’t be until the morning. He rocked back against Niall’s fingers, feeling the tip of Niall’s cock sliding against his arse when Niall thrusted forward. 

“That’s right, fuck yourself on them, come for me.”

Zayn whimpered and pushed back as Niall added a third finger. With Niall’s fingers working him and his hand still wrapped around his cock it was almost too much, sensation rolling over Zayn’s skin and settling into him in waves. When Niall bit down on his shoulder Zayn felt as if the waves were exploding outward from his body, like he’d turned into fireworks over an ocean view as he came over Niall’s hand and his own stomach.

Niall pressed him on his back, kneeling over Zayn while jerking himself off quicker, and when Zayn reached up to slide his hand uselessly against the smooth skin of Niall’s hip, he came in hard streaks across Zayn’s chest, some of it hitting his chin. 

A few minutes later, they were back in bed after cleaning up, their clothes on and the window open like they had proudly remembered. Niall was normally supposed to sleep on the couch when he slept over, but Zayn would just tell his mom in the morning that they fell asleep watching a movie on Zayn’s iPhone. There was no way Zayn was going to lose Niall sleeping over by telling his mother that they had moved past “just friends”. 

Zayn couldn’t help but smile as he felt Niall’s arm wrap around him, drawing Zayn in closer to him. The music had shut off, and all that was left was their shallow breathing. Niall radiated warmth, and with the window open, Zayn was gladly pressing as close to him as he could.

Zayn reached a hand out to play with Niall’s fingers, tracing the tips of his own over the knuckles. 

“I wish we were still naked,” Zayn whispered, pressing a kiss to Niall’s arm.

Niall laughed softly, holding Zayn closer. After a few moments, when Niall thought Zayn was about to fall asleep, he kissed his hair and sighed. “So, what happens now?”

Zayn sleepily started playing with his hand again. “Mmm, we go to my cousin’s, buy more weed from Harry on Monday, go on a date, and then figure it out later. I’m tired.”

“I can’t believe I just fingered you and came on your face,” Niall murmured into Zayn’s neck.

Zayn giggled softly and hid his face in his pillow. “Shhh, sleeping now.”

“Mmmm,” Niall agreed, and he grabbed at Zayn’s fingers, lacing them together with his and squeezing gently. “G’night, Zayn.”

“Night, Nialler,” Zayn mumbled back.


End file.
